The Golden Collection
by ButterflyKika
Summary: A collection of One-shots based off the Golden Dragon Series
1. That Time

**Just a random thought of what happened between the time Merlin became the Golden Dragon and when Arthur became King is all...**

**I do not own the characters! They are BBC property!  
**

* * *

The hunt was not going well for Arthur and his ever-trusty bodyguard Merlin. The two of them had found a cave to rest in for the night. Arthur was pouting as ever while Merlin stoked the fire. "Why couldn't you just magic my shot to hit it?" Arthur asked him finally. He had randomly shot at a deer half expecting Merlin to magically guide it to the animal in question.

"Because if I did you would be yelling at me for doing so." Merlin said plainly. "Besides, my magic is not for games. Then there is also the fact that your father _still_ hates me for it."

It had been a few months since Merlin had brought the entire city back to life. The King was still extremely wary about having such a powerful Warlock in his castle. It was like he expected the man to kill him at any moment just so Arthur could be King. It was true that Merlin's loyalty was to Arthur and Arthur alone, but he would never harm anyone close to the Prince.

Arthur sat back and leaned against a rock. He looked at Merlin for a few moments before letting out another complaint. "I'm bored…" He had become rather excited about Merlin's magic and wanted to use just about any excuse to see him perform it, other than his life being threatened that is.

Merlin sighed lightly shaking his head. "Alright!" He said giving up what would have been a lost cause, besides he enjoyed entertaining the Prince in this manner. He pulled out one of the sticks from the fire that had glowing embers at the end and blew on the end. The sparks flew off gently before forming a cloud. "Any shape you wish sire."

Arthur grinned as he sat up again to watch. "Let's see…" He said thinking briefly. "A crown! With a sword!" He sounded very much like an excited boy who found his Christmas present early.

Merlin's eyes merely flashed before the embers took the shape Arthur had requested. Merlin had practiced this quite a bit and was now able to make them quite complex. A small smile appeared on his face. It brought back memories from home when he would do this for fun.

"A lot of times you use spells…" Arthur said wondering slightly why Merlin had not said anything before hand. "Why didn't you use them for this?"

"I don't need to say spells." Merlin said explaining it calmly. "I mostly use them to comfort your father who still is not used to even having a Warlock around."

Arthur nodded, it was a smart idea, at least there was some warning of something magical about to happen. He let out a yawn as sleep began to claim his mind. "You should get some sleep." Merlin said making the bedrolls unroll and even themselves out magically. It earned another smile from Arthur who then crawled into one of them.

"Not too late Merlin." Arthur said sleepily. "More hunting tomorrow." With that he fell asleep.

Merlin smiled slightly as he went to the entrance and brought the horses in. He then cast a few protection charms on the entrance to protect them as they slept and a few behind them just in case the cave was home to something. He then went to sleep on his bedroll.

* * *

It was near down when Merlin noticed something odd. He was not alone in his bedroll. There was an arm around him that had not been there before. "Gwen…" Came Arthurs voice from very close behind him.

Merlin used every ounce of his self-control not to laugh. "You're shaking…" Arthur muttered holding who he thought was Gwen tighter. "Let me warm you up…"

Merlin now had to say something. Really it was very unbecoming of a Prince to kiss another man on the neck. "Arthur…" He said loudly catching the man in question off guard. "I'm not Gwen."

This had Arthur awake and away from the Wizard in moments. He looked completely shocked before starting to throw a pillow at Merlin who was currently laughing. "It is not funny!" He yelled blushing a deep scarlet hue that rivaled Pendragon red.

"Just wait until I tell Gwen about this…" Merlin said easily dodging the pillow. "She is going to laugh so hard, she might even give you one of her shawls to take with you on these trips."

"Merlin!" Arthur now just completely flustered. "You will never speak of this to anyone!"

Merlin looked at Arthur with a sly look in his eyes. "What do I get for my silence?" He asked the smile just about cruel looking.

Arthur gulped as he watched Merlin. "What do you want?" He asked carefully.

"No more hats." Merlin said firmly. He thought it was a fair bargain.

Arthur thought this over, he could force Merlin to wear a hat at parties and then have this told to Gwen and most likely even the Knights and word would reach his father and that would create a large mess, or he could drop his love of putting the most ridiculous hats on Merlin and not be ridiculed in front of the entire kingdom. The choice was easy. "Done."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! R&R!**


	2. Pudding

**Okay, so I wanted to give this to you guys, but only if you showed an interest in it. I received a message requesting it, so my dears, a short one shot!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It had started out as a normal week between the King and his Warlock. The throne room rang with the shouts of their heated debate. The guards posted outside the doors began talking about the weather when the room fell silent. This was not uncommon yet when no laughter followed the guards glanced at one another and looked inside.

The two where not facing one another and clearly not pleased with the other. The guards glanced at each other again, a sense of dread coming over them at the sight.

The first day of the pair not even talking to one another had made the city start whispering. It was odd to see the pair so at odds. When the silence continued the nerves of the people started to flair up. What had happened between their dynamic ruling pair?

The week was nearly over and the two had not said a word to one another since their fight. The people where fearing that it was the end of their time of peace was over, Gwen who had recently become queen took notice more than anyone else. She was going to have no more of their behavior.

She sent word out to both of them she wanted to dine with them for lunch. When they arrived the tension was thick. "The two have been friends for just about as long as you have known one another!" She said firmly to the two of them. "Now you two will not leave this room until you settle whatever argument that got you into this in the first place!"

She left the room closing the door behind her and locking it. "It's your fault…" Merlin uttered darkly towards Arthur.

"My fault?" Arthur asked rounding on Merlin. "You're the one who bloody well refuses to enter the Wizard Games! A tournament that would keep you in practice should any magical attack be lunched at Camelot!"

"No one in their right mind would even think about harming a blade of grass here!" Merlin retorted. "Need I remind you I have no match in power!"

"Then what better way to remind them without actually causing harm?" Arthur questioned back. "It is only a display of what you can do. Just do something large without any words!"

"It is not that simple!" Merlin said in protest. "What you are talking about is a faulting of power. I wear these to repress my strength!" He held up his arms showing the armbands that covered the dragon markings. "I do not need a reminder that I am so different than even magical world!"

"Your acting like a girl about this!" Arthur said slamming his fist down on the table next to him send a splatter of mashed potato onto Merlin's pants.

Merlin looked at the splatter with a raised eyebrow and then turned his gaze to Arthur. "Now Merlin, that was an accident!" He said knowing that this pair of pants was one that Merlin's own mother made for him as a gift on his last birthday.

A flash of an impish smile was on Merlin's face before his eyes glowed for a brief moment and the gravy boat tipped itself over on Arthur's new cape. "Oh that is it!" The King said picking up a pie and throwing it at Merlin's face. A food war broke out between the two. To anyone standing outside you would think that they were killing one another.

Merlin lifted the bowl of pudding to dump on Arthur but slipped in a puddle of gravy. Needless to say he fell on his rear and the bowl landed on his head. Arthur snorted trying to hold back his laugh as he crotched down before Merlin. "Why are we even fighting about this?" He asked starting to crack up at the site before him.

Merlin slowly removed the bowl from his head. "No idea…" He replied wiping his face of thick dessert. He looked at Arthur with his cheeky grin. "You got pudding on your face…"

"No I didn't." Arthur said with a frown. "I was no where near you-" His had to close his eyes as Merlin clapped his hand on Arthur's head and covered his King's face with it. "Ah, I stand corrected…" He then lunched at Merlin grinning like a fool.

Gwen entered the room to see the two men laughing on the floor as they wrestled. "Boys…" She muttered before leaving them to bond.

"So are you going to join the games?" Arthur asked after they had finished their brawl and where sitting next to one another leaning against the table.

"Someone needs to represent the city." Merlin answered with a grin. "Just nothing too flashy please."

"I was thinking a bright pink…" Arthur answered causing them both to go into a fit of laughter.

The next day the Kingdom relaxed seeing the two of them acting like nothing happened, yet no one could understand what was so funny about pudding.

* * *

**Now I will work more on the fan-fictions I have currently...**

E9FC120D-9304-0705-B778-4BB5EEC06141

1.03.01


End file.
